User talk:FantageJapanRules
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The International Fantage Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Hi, its Coacoa100! I decided instead of translating the pages i add, I'll add different info for each language becuase if they are all just translated they could mean non-sense to people who speak that language. I hope you understand! And dont forget to make me an admin of here too! ~Jessica Coacoa The Fantage International Party? Hi FantageJapanRules! I am interested in the Fantage International Party! What is that about? Please make the page so i can know :) I'll even translate it to some languages if u want! Coacoa100 20:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, It's really cool! ☮☮Coacoa100☮☮ Talk, Please! 22:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Info Hi, About the "The Fantage International Party" page, I'm not sure but i dont think it is Legal to copy info from Wikipedia. We should write our own information. Just saying.... ☮☮Coacoa100☮☮ Talk, Please! 22:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) We need to talk ASAP Hi there, if you don't know, I am Sorreltail18, an admin from Winx Club Fanon. I want to start off apologizing for the sudden ban at the wiki. I really hope that when your ban time is over, you can come back and edit, I hate to see a user leave. I hope we can discuss this over, because i can assure you that I can unban you so you can edit. I hope you have a happy new year! Sorreltail18Message Me! 21:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) NBD hehe. I cant leave messages on your talkpage at Fantage Wikia so I guess I'll reply you here lol! I love Total Drama Island ect. I also watch Stoked and 6teen :3! BTW are you still intrested on editing at Winx Club Fanon?Sorreltail18Message Me! 22:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I can talk to Roxy13, but you should apologize to her. (Just write you apology on my talk page, and Ill copy-paste onto her talk page). But ya of course you can creat a fan fairy! Hehehehe :) Sorreltail18Message Me! 22:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll go ahead and post it on her talkpage, and I'll let you know ASAP when I get her responce. I'm glad that you apologized, and that between you and my wiki, the fire has been let out :)Sorreltail18Message Me! 22:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC)